The Trip
by percabeth4evr99
Summary: I am basing this off of the anime not the manga. It's a few years later and Haruhi is finally with Tamaki and they start with getting her passport. Some events take place forcing her to move in with Tamaki! Follow them on the journey of their relationship. Sorry if too OOC. Rated M for language, smut and most likely lemons starting in chapter 3. A lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Haruhi

"Where have you always wanted to go?" he asks.

We are at the post office in line so I can get my passport picture taken. I know, I'm seventeen and I don't have my passport. That's what happens when your family isn't exactly rich. The post office was actually pretty stuffy so I'm surprised he hasn't said anything. People are bustling everywhere and the spring heat isn't quite helping. He takes my hand in a firm grip but, I don't mind. He looks down at me and I smile back at him. His blond hair is perfectly styled and his violet eyes glitter like the always do. He is actually dressed pretty casual today; if you consider jeans and a button-down casual. My short, dark hair is brushed out the best it could be and I have on a hoddie and jeans just to be comfortable. When he looked away, his eyes filled with annoyance. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Um," I started. "America is pretty cool but, so is France. I think since you have been like everywhere, I'll let you decide."

He chuckles.

"Of course I'm going to decide where we go my precious little Haruhi!"He practically squeals in excitement.

"Yay," I mutter sarcastically.

It's only because I love him that I put up with his insanity. That's the deal with Tamaki Suou.

"Haruhi,"he chirps.

"yes, Sen-I mean Tamaki," I turn around and face him. He tilts my face towards him and plants a kiss on my lips.

I am so distracted by Tamaki that I don't hear the attendant call my name. I do hear it the second time, she makes sure I do. The attendant smile at me forcefully, snaps the picture, and then sends me on my way.

"That's it? We waited in line for that?!" he shrills.

"We could have done it the easier way but you insisted on doing it the 'commoner' way," I explain.

"It's over. There's nothing we can do now," he pouts.

"Oh senpai," I mutter.

"Haruhi, remember I am no longer your senpai but I have romanced my way into your heart," and there's the rose.

"Sure," I pull him along behind me.

Tamaki

We return to Music Room 3 to the rest of the Host Club.

"Hey boss,"Hikaru and Kaoru approach us.

"Not now boys," I catch sight of Kyoya. "Kyoya! Did you make the announcement?"

"I thought I'd let you," Kyoya pushes up his glasses whilst giving me a smirk. Of course he did.

Haruhi stepped out of the room and I wanted to follow but I had an announcement to make!

"The Ouran High School is taking a four week trip to America lead by the Host Club!" I announce.

Kyoya smiles his crooked grin and the twins' smile is just the opposite.

"And don't worry about Haruhi. Our king took care of her passport situation today,"Kyoya says.

I nod and turn around to where Haruhi left. She missed my announcement.

"Hey where's Haurhi?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"I don't know," He replies.

That's my cue. I go to the backroom and find Haruhi on the cell phone the twins had given to her.

I hang up my phone as Tamaki comes in.

"Hi," I start.

"You missed my announcement," He says with concern.

"I'm aware," I say.

I drop my phone and hug him, burying my face into his chest.

"Haruhi, what happened?" He asks in my hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" I mutter.

He kisses my hair then lets go of me. He scoops me up and carries me to a nearby couch. I mean we are in the Host Club room. Those gold and red velvet couches are everywhere.

"Haruhi, you need to tell me," He says.

Tamaki

"Haruhi, you need to tell me," I say.

She looks at me with those adorable eyes and they're brimmed with tears. She slides off my lap and I try to pull her back but she's too far over.

"My aunt called," She starts.

Since when did my little Haruhi have an aunt?!

"She's my dad's sister. She…she said that I'm not a lady, even though I go to Ouran High. She said that the only way to become a lawyer is to transfer to Lobelia and be like my mother. She also said that if I don't transfer, she won't let me live with my dad because apparently being in the Host Club influences my dad to further cross-dress and she hates it when he does that. So, now I can't live with my dad," She looks at me and buries her face in her lap and sobs.

"Haruhi? I have a question," I nudge her.

"Yeah? *sniffle*," she looks at me.

"Why does your aunt have so much influence over you?"

"She's my femine influence and my female guardian," She says with absolute disgust.

"Oh," That's all I can say.

"I mean all I can still visit my dad but, I cant live with him if I continue to go here," She finishes.

I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"We'll figure it out," I tell her.

She kisses me which takes me by surprise.

Haruhi

I can't believe that sleazy, scheming b*tch of an aunt wants me to go to Lobelia. I will not. Tamaki looks at me with wide eyes after I break away. Then his whole face lights up. Oh Lordy… he has a plan.

"You can just stay with me," He exclaims jumping up and taking my hands, now standing in front of me.

"I don't know Tamaki…" I start.

"But I know my father already likes you. I mean he already told me to marry you. Please please please please please?" and then he gives me the eyes.

"Um, why don't we go back to the rest of the Host Club," I say.

"You're right! You missed my announcement!"

"Oh yeah," I remember. "What is it?"

"The Ouran Acadamy is taking a trip to America lead by the Host Club!" He says with all the usual pomp.

"Oh cool. That actually sounds like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys so second chapter! Second in one day. I hope you all liked the first chapter and a lot more is on the way._

_Chapter 2_

Tamaki

"The Ouran Acadamy is taking a trip to America lead by the Host Club!" I say excitedly to Haruhi.

"Oh cool. That actually sounds like fun." She says with a faint smile.

That's when Kyoya stepped in.

"I understand there may be a problem," He states eloquently.

"It's my Aunt..."Haruhi starts.

"Ahh yes. Setsuko Fugioka," He states.

"Let me guess… you did research on her," Haruhi exasperates.

"Of course," He fixes his glasses with a shrewd gleam in his eye.

"Thank you Kyoya," I say shooing him off.

"Naturally boss," He states.

He then leaves and I offer Haruhi my hand. She grasps it and I pull her up. Together we head back tp the rest of the Host Club.

"Haruhi!" Hunny exclaims. "Did you hear about the trip?! I'm going to bring Ousa-chan!" Hunny holds up the stuffed bunny.

"That's great Hunny senpai. Um… can we all talk for a minute?" Haruhi asks.

"Sure," starts Hikaru.

"I don't see a problem," finishes Kaoru.

"Yes. Full club meeting," I call.

We all settle into either a chair or couch. The sun is leaking in the windows and the room has a warm glow. It is quite the opposite of the mood Haruhi is radiating. I sit down and pull Haruhi with me. I put my arm around her for support.

"Haruhi's aunt called," I announce with my usual excited tone. "But she wants Haruhi to transfer to Lobelia," with that my voice drops.

"Well, do you have a plan, boss?" Kaoru interjects.

"Yeah boss, you always have a plan," Hikaru states.

That's when I stand up.

Haruhi

And then he stands up. He lets go of me and stands up. He brushes himself off and turns with his full attention towards me.

"Haruhi, my princess," he begins. "I love you. At first, you were like my daughter and I your daddy. But that has changed. I love you Haruhi and it would kill me to let you go. So, I am not going to. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

The looks on the Host Club's faces were priceless. Hunny was practically squealing. The twins didn't look fazed, Kyoya smirked, and Mori said nothing. Tamaki looked down at me with pure love. I loved him. That's it. This'll solve everything. If I manage to score a rich fiancé the Aunt Setsuko will certainly approve.

"Um…yes!" I jump and kiss him.

He spins me and everyone claps. The applause drains out because this moment is only about me and Tamaki. And that's all that matters. That's when he whispers,

"Even if she doesn't approve, you can live with me. I will always take care of you Haruhi."

We then sit down again.

"Well, since your all here," Kyoya interrupts. "I would like to go over the plans for the trip. The finances, fo course, have all been covered and planned." With that Tamaki squeezed my hand. "We will be starting in Florida at a place called Disney World. Then we will be taking a plane north to the nation's capital Washington D.C. Then to New York City. We will then be ending the trip in California. I have organized a time table with all the reservations and locations. Also in the packet are descriptions of all the places we are planning to go to. I need you all to be relatively familiar with each location we stop at. Oh, and we will be spending a week at each spot."

"Woooooooaaaaahhhh," Hunny chirps.

"This is gona=na be a cool trip,boss," the twins say in unison.

"Yeah," Mori agrees.

"I'm going to call my aunt," I announce.

"Im coming with you," Tamaki insists.

Tamaki

I trail behind her and follow her into the room. I take in all that just happened. She, my little Haruhi, is going to be my wife!

"Can we talk first?" I suggest.

"I was hoping we could," she says.

"If you by any way felt pressured we don't have to go through with this," I start.

"You're such an idiot," she says as she cuts me off with a kiss. "I love you Tamaki. There's no denying it."

"I love you too, Haruhi," I say.

She gets up and flips open her cell phone calling her aunt. A few moments in her face drops and she briskly hangs up and slams the phone on a nearby table. There are tears. I get up and snake my arms around her waist.

"I…I can't believe it. I seriously thought," she stammers, then starts sobbing.

"Shh. Shh. It's going to be okay. Your dad already knows I was preparing to propose and…" Then her phone rings.

Haruhi peels herself away from me and picks up her phone.

"Dad?!...Are you sure?...Is this really what you want?" her voice brakes. "Okay Dad. I love you. She hangs up the smiles at me. "Aunt Setsuko is right. I am going to move from my dad's. He actually thinks it's what's best." We sit down. "You see, living with in that small apartment, all I can think of is my mom. And now we are engaged it's time for me to move on. If you don't mind, I would like to take you up on that offer to live with you." She smiles at me.

"Of course!"

I hug her and squeeze her lightly. The door opens and the rest of the Host Club files in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Disney.**

Haruhi

~A few days later~

A few days later everyone is bursting with excitement. We have been finalizing the trip plans all week. The Host Club is making the final decisions now. We are all sitting in the lavish, plush chairs of the Music Room. All the reservations and paperwork is littering the mahogany table we are sitting around.

"Haninozuka nad Morinozuka will be rooming together," Kyoya states.

"Yay!" Hunny chirps.

"Mm," Mori grunts and nods.

"Naturaly we will be rooming together right?" the Hitachiin twins ask.

"Of course," Kyoya chuckles. "I also thought that Tamaki and Haruhi could room together," he states eloquently.

'What the hell?!' I think. Tamaki's face lights up.

"Of course!" he agrees. He smiles at me. I smile back at him. Rooming together in America? This trip is going to be great. I mean I would rather room by myself. But if I had to room with someone it would be Tamaki Suoh. For being in a relationship, we haven't gone very far…

Tamaki

Each time I hear of Kyoya's plans I get more excited for this trip. Rooming with Haruhi, I can't believe it! We finish up the meeting rather quickly and me and Haruhi end up at my family's estate to finish Haruhi's move.

Her room is next to mine and we have an adjourning bathroom. I have never had to share anything with anyone before. I hope that Haruhi won't end up sleeping in her room because I mean we are in a relationship.

Haruhi's room is the same size as mine. The tall ceilings are molded and the carpet on the floor she picked out. It's a plush toupee that's very plain. The first thing we did was make an altar for her mother. It's almost a replica of the one at her dad's. She has a mahogany desk with the laptop I bought for her. We leave the servants to do the finishing touches and I scoop her up and carry her to my room. I sit down with her and go to take off my Ouran uniform. She slides off my lap and lets me undress. I take off the jacket, shoes, and tie. She does the same but goes back to her room to change. She comes back in a t-shirt that's too big for her and sweatpants. I stare for a second.

"What? Too 'commoner' for you?" she asks.

I go over to her and kiss her.

"You're beautiful."

She wraps her arms around my neck and stretches to deepen the kiss. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my torso. I start to part her lips with my tongue and she opens in eager. My hands slide to her ass and I give it a squeeze. That jolts her into reality. It doesn't faze her too much because she breaks the kiss and moves to my neck. I then start to feel Haruhi unbuttoning my shirt and I shed it. My hands slide up and under her shirt as I graze over her soft skin. I carry her to my bed and set her down then climb on top. Her legs are still wrapped around my torso. Her eyes dilate and she loosens her grip.

Haruhi

What am I doing? I loosen my grip around his torso and look up at him.

"Are you okay?" he stammers.

"I…I'm fine. Just tired."

He rolls over to my side. I check the time and it's like 6. Shit. He hears my stomach growl and starts to laugh. I slap him playfully as he calls for a servant. Tamaki gets up and I roll over to watch him. He still has no shirt. It is quite a sight. He's not pale but not beach tan either. And it's not like he has all muscle. Don't get me wrong, his muscles are defined, but it's not like he's a health nut. He's just in pretty good shape. He then turns around and catches my gaze.

"Do you want something?" he asks. "I already called for dinner. I would recommend you put on something a little nicer but, we could always just eat here."

He sits on the edge of the bed and cups my face in his hands.

"It doesn't really matter. I'll get up if need be," with that I sit up.

"No, no, no, Haruhi, we'll just eat here. It's fine."

I slump back down and he crawls beside me. We are both lying on our backs side by side. I roll on my side and he drapes his arm around me. He opens his mouth but I say,

"My classes are fine."

He opens his mouth again.

"No, Hikaru and Kaoru aren't giving me any trouble," I conclude.

He chuckles.

"I was going to ask if you have finished all the research Kyoya asked for, for the trip."

"Oh. Sorry. No, I haven't had time," I say.

"It's okay. I know you have been busy. It's not like I don't watch you doing your homework," he has that glint in his eye.

"Tamaki!"

"What? You know I find you entertaining," he laughs.

"Of course. How could I forget?" I grumble. "Damn rich people."

Tamaki

Oh Haruhi. My sweet little princess, and absolutely oblivious as to how adorable and to be honest, sexy she is.

I sit up and grab the white binder on my side table. I open it and turn to the tab labeled "1:Florida". I nudge Haruhi and she sits back up. I then proceede to flip through pages of this "Disney World." There are people on rides, people with characters, people walking around. But all of them were smiling. The next six pages are all maps.

"What are those?" she asks attentively.

"I was hard for me to understand at first. So this place is all based around the Disney Franchise…you know Mickey Mouse and all that. And here they have four theme parks and two water parks and a bunch of hotels," I explain.

"Wow. They are really bringing in money with his place."

"I know. And since we are all filthy rich, we get the parks to ourselves just for the day Kyoya planned. But we can still…slip away."

"Oh god! Tamaki!" she hits me playfully. "I guess," she finally agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**I am so sorry it's taken me forever to finish this chapter. It's a complete filler…enjoy.**

Haruhi

We continue to flip through the first section of Tamaki's binder.

"Why didn't I get one?" I ask.

"Well I'm the president of course!" He states.

"Oh."

Looking at all the pictures really makes me excited for this trip. This place looks like a lot of fun. But then I remember I have to host and my face drops. Tamaki obviously notices because,

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just realized I would be hosting during this trip. Don't get me wrong, I love hosting but I really wanted to be myself and spend time with you," I explain.

"Oh. Well I'll make sure you get at least one date with me at each stop." He announces.

I smile and he drops the binder and grabs his laptop. He opens it. It's still warm on the bottom from previous use since I feel it radiating, He wiggles his finger on the track pad and the "Walt Disney World Resort" webpage pops up.

Kyoya picked out the Animal Kingdom Lodge for us to stay at," Tamaki says.

He clicks a few links and the resort's page opens.

"The resort is African themed and all the rooms Kyoya got have safari views!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Oh cool," I say.

He proceeds to find pictures of what our room will look like and the pool that this resort has. I have never seen something so fancy in my life. I have never even stayed in a hotel. He also found what the lobbly looks like.

"But Kyoya booked this hotel only for the Host Club. Everyone else is staying across the site and at the Contemporary," He states.

"Why?" That's weird. Why wouldn't the entire group from Ouran stay in one place?

"Because Kyoya wanted to give the Host Club and us," He squeezes my hand. "Some space."

"Oh," I conclude.

He shuts his computer and places it on the side table. I feel as if I'm intruding so I sit up to go and I start to crawl over Tamaki. But as I get on top of him, he grabs my waist and holds me there.

"Where are you going?" he whispers in my ear.

His whisper causes me to shiver as I look down at him. I kiss him softly, not knowing what to do. I brea apart but he kisses me back.

"You're not going anywhere," he says in the kiss.

He snakes his hands under my shirt as he slides in off. I break the kiss and bury my face into his chest. He strokes my hair as I start to fall asleep. I feel his comforter fall over us. I then hear someone knock on the door. I feel Tamaki mover a hand from my bare back. I hear his voice vibrate from his chest and then the door shuts. I stir and look up at him.

"Shh Haruhi. Go back to sleep," He starts to run his hands up and down my back.

I slide off of him and then next to him. He turns on his side and I do as well to face him. He rewraps his arm around me and I fall asleep again.

Tamaki

Haruhi is so peaceful when she sleeps. Earlier, a servant came in with dinner and they placed it on the side table. We will eat when Haruhi gets up. I watch her dormant form and can't help but smile. I guess I really do love her. The engagement ring I got her catches my eye and I stare at it. It's fairly simple, though it has three diamonds. There is one regular sized engagement ring diamonds and two smaller diamonds on either side. It is simple like Haruhi. That's why it's perfect. She then turns and lets go of me. I the get up and change out of my dress pants. After putting on sweatpants, I grab my laptop and sit back down on my bed. Haurhi only stirs a little when I do.

"grrmm," she grumbles.

Her back is facing me so I run my hands along her bare back to calm her down. I let her sleep so I start on my homework. Every once in a while I look back at her to make sure she's okay. I check once again after finishing my grammar essay. She starts to stir.

"I'm hungry," she grumbles.

"Aww Haruhi." I cup her face and kiss her.

She pushes me off and gives me a mean, annoyed look.

"I'm serious," She grumbles again. "I'm hungry."

"While somebody was sleeping, Sasune brought in this," I reach over and steadily grab the tray.

"Thank god."

We eat and don't talk because Haruhi is scarfing down tuna. I don't reallt eat much because I didn't sleep. I also think Haruhi skipped lunch.

"Hey Tamaki?" she asks between bites.

"What's up," I look at her.

She seems nervous and kind of jittery. She leans over and puts her plate on my table. She doesn't crawl back to where she was sitting. She looks down on me and kissing me with more passion than she ever has.

**Oh snap. You lemon lovers know whats next…**


End file.
